Modern technologies are developing prosperously. Novel information products are introduced daily for satisfying people's various needs. Early displays are mainly cathode ray tubes (CRTs). Owing to their huge size, heavy power consumption, and radiation hazardous to the heath of long-term users, traditional CRTs are gradually replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCDs). LCDs have the advantages of small size, low radiation, and low power consumption, and thus becoming the mainstream in the market.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a schematic diagram of the driving circuit of the display panel according to the prior art. As shown in the figure, the driving circuit of the display panel according to the prior art comprises a driving chip 10 and a scan control circuit 301 disposed on a display panel 30. The driving chip 10 comprises a plurality of signal generating unit 101 and a plurality of charge pumps 103, 105. The plurality of signal generating units 101 receive a plurality of input signals IS1˜ISn, respectively, and generate a plurality of control signals CS1˜CSn according to the plurality of input signals IS1˜ISn, respectively. In addition, the plurality of signal generating units 101 receive the driving voltage VGH output by the charge pump 103 and driving voltage VGL output by charge pump 105 concurrently and uses them as the power sources for the plurality of control signals CS1˜CSn.
The plurality of control signals CS1˜CSn are output to the control circuit 301. The scan control circuit 301 selects at least one of the plurality of control signals CS1˜CSn and outputs a plurality of scan signal SC1˜SCm to the pixels of the display panel 30 according to at least one of the plurality of control signals CS1˜CSn. Meanwhile, the scan control circuit 301 also receives the driving voltages VGH, VGL and uses them as the power sources for the plurality of control signals CS1˜CSn.
Nonetheless, in the driving circuit for a display panel according to the prior art as described above, the driving voltages VGH, VGL output by the charge pumps 103, 105 are supplied to the plurality of signal generating unit 101 and the scan control circuit 301 simultaneously. Thereby, the charge pumps 103, 105 need to have large output power, which requires voltage-stabilizing capacitors CR1, CR2 having large capacitance coupled at the outputs for stabilizing the voltage levels of the driving voltages VGH, VGL, as well as avoiding influences on the plurality of control signals CS1˜CSn generated by the plurality of signal generating units 101 due to variations in the driving voltages VGH, VGL as the loading (the scan control circuit 301) changes. Moreover, because the voltage-stabilizing capacitors CR1, CR2 cannot be integrated in the driving chip 10 owing to their large capacitance, they are generally disposed on a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 50. Nonetheless, disposing the voltage-stabilizing capacitors CR1, CR2 having large capacitance and the FOC 50 increases the circuit area substantially, leading to an increase in cost.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a driving circuit for a display panel and the driving module thereof, and a display device and the method for manufacturing the same. According to the present invention, no voltage-stabilizing capacitor is required, and hence the problems described above can be solved.